Homeward Bound 3: Legend of the Wolf
by HushPuppe
Summary: Join Shadow the Golden Retriever, Chance the American Bulldog, and Sassy the Himalayan cat on an adventure the gets them lost on a deserted island.
1. Chapter 1 Dog Chase Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Homeward Bound or any of its characters. I do own some characters I came up with for the story.

Homeward Bound III: Legend of the Wolf

Chapter Chase Cat

"Hi, my name is Chance. You might remember me from when I was lost in that large city in San Francisco. Ya know, the one over the bride? Or maybe you've heard of the adventure of the mountain? Anyway that is the past. And my future is looking fun. I'm pretty sure my family is going on a trip and I plan on going."

"But there is a part of me that doesn't want to go. My girl Delilah just had five adorable puppies. There are so cute! My favorite is the one I named Chance Jr. He looks just like me. I love Delilah and the puppies, but there's still that part of me that wants to go on an adventure."

"Chance can you please go narrate your life somewhere else," a Himalayan cat said from on the tan couch.

The young American Bulldog turned to see his cat friend Sassy lying on the new couch. He walks closer and sticks his big bulldog face in front of her.

"Hey, why do you get to sleep on the new couch? Even Jamie doesn't let me on," Chance said as he drooled on the new couch.

Sassy awoke from her nap to feel something wet. She stands onto her delicate paws and begins to groom herself. "Honestly Chance you are such wolf," she said as she cleaned herself. "Always dumb and dirty. Never useful."

That did it. Chance barked at Sassy loudly and placed his white paws on the couch. He barked two more times. "That's it. Time for a game of Dog Chase Cat!" he barked.

"Oh my. Oh my," Sassy said and leaps off the couch. She quickly runs out of the parlor and up the blue carpet stairs. "Help!" she meowed.

Chance wasted no time as he raced after the cat. He slipped in the hallway but managed to grabbed the steps. "Get back here Sassy! We'll see who's dumb when I catch you!"

He followed her into a pink and purple bedroom. "Here kitty, kitty. Come to doggie. You can't hide forever," Chance said in a quiet squeaky-like voice.

Just then a high school junior walks into the room and see's Sassy under her pillow and Chance growling at her. "Chance get out of my room! No dogs allowed! Out!" she yelled.

Chance whines and walks out of the room. "Fine I'll go look for Jamie."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Family

Homeward Bound III: Legend of the Wolf

Chapter 2. Meet the Family

"Once again the most pampered cat is saved by her human. Sassy's human is called Hope. I think she's boring like Sassy."

"Chance did you steal my math book?" eleven year old Jamie asked. He stood right outside his bedroom looking at his dog.

"Haven't I heard that line before?" Chance asked himself smiling. He tilts his head and wags his tail. Usually this works whenever he's in trouble. All you have to do is act cute and your no long in trouble.

Jamie sighed and smiled as his dog. "I cannot stay angry at you can I Chance?" he said and scratched the bulldog's head.

"This is my pal Jamie. He is my best buddy in the whole wide world. Who knows what would have happen if he didn't rescue me from the Bad Place. But I'd rather not talk about that." Chance narrates before Jamie returns to his room.

Just then Chance turns around smelling something. "What's that? Bagels. No. Beef Jerky. No. Fifteen Pound Turkey….." he said while using his most favorite sense. "Turkey?!"

Like lighting he ran down the steps and slid into the kitchen. He crashed into a chair and plopped down under the table.

"Chance what were doing?" asked the elderly Golden Retriever. He was sitting by the sink next to his human Peter, who is in collage.

The American Bulldog shook his dizzy head. "What? Did I miss something?" he asked in a dizzy voice. He looked in the retriever's direction before dropping his head onto the hard floor.

Shadow the Golden Retriever was keeping his eyes on the young dog. He knew Chance always found trouble. Although he tries he just can't keep the pup under control. He looked over at Peter as Laura Seaver walks over to him. He listened to mother and son talk.

Chance climbed out from under the table smelling that turkey. He made sure no one was looking before sticking his head onto the table. "Bingo." he said and looked left and right. "I'm going in." He has just enough time to take a large mouthful of turkey. Laura's husband Bob Seaver pushes Chance off the table.

The bulldog whines and takes one last bite. "There goes dinner," he head Bob say. And just as he was about to take another bite Shadow barks loudly at him.

"Come on old man. I was only going to take one bite," Chance whined looking at the retriever. He yawns and lays down.

* * *

**Well, that's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and stay turned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Delilah and the pups

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and characters created for the story

Homeward Bound III: Quest of the Wolf

Chapter 3. Delilah and the Pups

It's one hour after dinner. Chance walks into the parlor and see's Bob, Peter, and Jamie watching a football game. Of course right by the couch was good old Shadow. He yawns and heads back over to the kitchen. He looked to see Laura putting away dishes after Hope washed them. Sassy jumps onto the counter by the girls. She meowed and licked her fur clean.

"This is a usual Sunday night an the Seaver house. The boys watch a football game and the girls do the dishes. And Sassy supervises the girls. It can get pretty boring around here. Luckily I know someone who would be happy to see me."

The bulldog walks to the laundry room and peaks his large head into the room. He see's a white Kuvasz laying inside a cardboard box. He knew what else was inside that box. Five adorable puppies. Chance pads over to the box and see's the Kuvasz, Delilah, open her eyes. He licks her head just as she yawns.

"Hi Chance," Delilah said and smiled. She has a great smile according to Chance and he never stopped believing that.

Chance didn't even bother to say hi back. He was watching his son and daughters. Chance Jr. is his favorite of the litter.

"Aren't they just adorable? The white pup with the largest black spot is Trevor. He's the oldest. The next one with the few spots is Spotty. He's right next to Chance Jr. The pretty spotted girl is Rosia. And last but not least is the white girl Alla."

Chance Jr. stretches out his paws and drops them onto Rosia. The smaller pup whines and pushes her brother away. The pups were only a few days old and still blind.

Delilah nudges her puppies closer to her. She looks at Chance and gives them a lick. "Thanks for visiting Chance," she said before closing her eyes to nap.

Chance licks Delilah and the pups' head before leaving the room. He enjoyed seeing them, but he wanted someone to play with.

"Look what the garbage can rolled in," Sassy said from on top of the drier. She felt safe from her energetic friend from there.

That did it. The American Bulldog looked at the Himalayan cat and gave a warning growl.

"Oh, my!" Sassy said jumping onto the floor to run away. Chance was right behind her. "Help!"

* * *

**A/N: The chapters have been small as you probably noticed. The next one will be longer. Yes, the story is kind of boring but don't worry the action will begin soon. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Control Yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own Homeward Bound or any of its characters. I do own some characters I came up with for the story.

Homeward Bound III: Legend of the Wolf

Chapter 4: Control Yourself

The spell of stinky sneakers clogged up the bulldog's nose. He didn't mind though. He loved the smell of stinky sneakers. What he loved even more was chasing Sassy.

A light piece of clothing fell onto Chance's face. "Help! The Bad Place has come for me!" barked Chance. He took off running out of Jamie's room. He ran through the hall, down the stairs, and into the door.

"Oh my the dumb wolf has returned," Sassy said. She sat gracefully on the armrest of the new couch.

Chance stands onto his paws and shakes his head. He looks down to see what was covering his face.

Sassy licks her dark brown paw and brushes it over her ears. "Dear Chance did you think that shirt was a ghost?" she asked with a smile. "Your even dumber than I thought."

Chance looks at Sassy and growls. "Call me dumb one more time," he challenged the smaller animal.

Before Chance got a chance to begin chasing Sassy, a golden dog approached them. White fur covered not just his muzzle but where more golden fur use to . It showed his age and wisdom. "You two need to learn to get along," Shadow said and looked at Chance. "As man's best friend you need to learn how to control yourself."

"Easy for you to say old man," Chance said still mad at Sassy. He snorts at her. "I'm hungry for breakfast."

"How can you be hungry? You ate half of Jamie's one sneaker last night!" Sassy exclaimed.

Chance rolls his eyes. "So? You ate an extra shrimp at dinner!"

"Hope offered it to me. You were not offered the sneaker. You stole it even though Jamie told you not to touch it," the Himalayan cat said to the bulldog.

Shadow heard Chance's growl getter louder and angrier. "Chance control yourself," he said taking a step forward.

"If you need me I'll be in the kitchen eating breakfast," Chance barked before running to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Bob, Peter, and Hope were already eating pancakes. Chance walks over to Bob and sits to his right. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sassy enter the room. "Watch the master," he told her. He places his front right paw onto Bob's lap and whines.

Bob heard the American bulldog. He looks at Chance and pushes the paw off his lap. "No Chance. Your breakfast is in your bowl."

"I already knew there's breakfast in my food bowl. It's of course dog food. I much rather have pancakes with butter and syrup. Last Sunday Laura made pancakes. Jamie gave me half of one and boy was it good!"

"Jamie please come down for breakfast! We don't want to be late!" Laura called to her youngest son.

"I knew it! I knew they were planning to go on a trip! Now to find out where. Convincing them to bring me along shouldn't be to hard. They should know I love trips. They're one big awesome game!"

Chance didn't move from his spot by Bob's chair. He waited. Where was the family going. He wanted to know and he was going to find out. Not even old, loyal Shadow could stop him.

Jamie had finally entered the kitchen. He dropped his backpack and took a seat. "So Mom what time are we leaving for the cruse?"

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Special thanks to my three reviewers: JadedPhoenixBurning, Nicole, and 8.

I'll write the next chapter if I get a fourth review.


	5. Chapter 5 Going Along

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and characters created for the story

Homeward Bound III: Legend of the Wolf

Chapter 5: Going Along

"Chance what are you doing?" asked Shadow. The old Golden Retriever stood behind the bulldog. He knew the young dog always found trouble. So he must be up to something.

Chance was lying under the coffee table in the living room. He turns around to see Shadow watching him from behind. "Um… I was…just…uh…." he started to say.

Shadow tilted his head not letting Chance fool him into leaving like nothing happen. Chance was always up to something. And that something was never good.

"Look I was just well," the bulldog said not sure if he wanted to tell Shadow everything. He sighed and dropped his head onto the brown carpet. "Fine I was waiting for Bob and Laura to sit on the couch to watch their TV show. I wanted to find out when they were leaving for that cruise."

"Your not going along so don't even try to. We are going to Peter's apparent. His roommate is going to take care of us," Shadow told Chance.

The bulldog's head shot up like a rocket. "Ow!" he barked after his head hit the table. He shook his head and looked at Shadow. "No way! I'm not going! Remember last time we were sent somewhere? Our people left us at that farm! Sure it looked fun at first, but our humans abandoned us there! It was like the Bad Place with some fun!"

A cream and dark brown long haired cat entered the living room. She gracefully leaped onto the couch and took a seat next to a pillow. "Who woke me up from my beauty sleep?"

Chance started to crawl out from under the table. Hopefully his feline companion wouldn't notice. Instead of a cat nose, he found a dog nose. It was Delilah.

The white Kuvazs did not look happy. "Chance, the pups and I are trying to sleep!" she barked.

Delilah waited for her mate to say something. He didn't. She didn't expect anything expect for the sad puppy face he was now giving her. How could she yell at a face like that? "Please stop barking and get along with Sassy," she said giving his face a lick.

Delilah backed away from the coffee table. She started to walk away but was stopped by Jamie. The young boy padded her head. She licked the boy's hand knowing he liked that. She enjoyed the boy petting her, but she really needed to get back to her puppies.

"Jamie! Come help bring the luggage outside!" Laura called from outside. She sounded like she was already tired. And from the looks of the stairs they still had a lot of luggage to load into the vehicle.

"Where's Chance?" Delilah asked after Jamie left to help his mother. The bulldog was no longer under the coffee table. Hope came into the room and scooped Sassy up into her arms. "If I see him I'll tell you were he isn't," Delilah heard the cat say.

Hope walked outside the house and headed straight to her mother. Sassy looks around the front yard. Nothing looked different. No sign of Chance. That was until she saw the white and brown bulldog leaping into the back of the SUV.

"Chance what are you doing?" the Himalayan cat called. That pup never made any sense. No sense at all.

"I'm not being left behind," he told her and jumped behind a suitcase. "And this time I found the perfect way to go along."

As soon as Peter and Shadow exited the house carrying more suitcases, Sassy jumped down onto the ground. She ran over to the Golden Retriever. "That stupid pup is trying to smuggle himself to go on the cruse with the family! Do something Shadow!"

Shadow sighs and pads over to the SUV. After three tries he manages to jump into the back off the van. Once inside he found Chance. Sassy stood at the retriever's side. "This isn't a smart-" Shadow never finished. That back of the van closed.

* * *

Looks like Chance may get to go onto the cruse after all...or will he? Would it have been safer to say home?

Well thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
